


Прыжок

by fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019, Thexalux



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019/pseuds/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Очередная миссия требует от них быстрого решения неожиданной проблемы.





	Прыжок

**Author's Note:**

> основано на реальных событиях.
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Времени оставалось мучительно мало, оно растворялось с каждым вдохом. За спиной мерещились или уже слышались чужие шаги. 

Они выбрались на крышу и поспешно заперли люк — насколько его можно было запереть снаружи. Холодный ветер стегал по лицу и волнами давил на плечи, как будто отодвигая от одного края к другому. Мукуро сильнее сжал ручку кейса, Хибари быстрым шагом направился к краю парапета, где их уже ждало снаряжение и натянутый трос. И не удержал на языке глухого ругательства, когда обнаружил недобор комплекта:

— Черт.

— Что там? — уточнил Мукуро, подходя ближе.

— Здесь только одна страховка, — хмуро отозвался Хибари. Страховочный жилет был только один, никаких дополнительных канатов или жгутов не прилагалось.

— Кто-то нас очень не любит, — хохотнул Мукуро.

Повисло молчание. Времени не было, совсем.

— Надевай, — коротко бросил Мукуро.

— Ты останешься здесь, — вырвалось у Хибари, и он тут же пожалел о своей несдержанности, когда Мукуро растянул губы в ироничной улыбке и ответил:

— Конечно, нет. 

Кинув на Мукуро недовольный взгляд, Хибари быстро надел жилет, привычными скупыми жестами подтянул все ремни. Мукуро в это время прикрепил кейс к тросу и к страховке Хибари. Бесценный груз: стальной чемоданчик, полный нотариально заверенных подлинников. Самое важное в нем — это векселя. Мукуро очень живо себе представлял, как на предстоящем суде вонгольский юрист жестом залихватского фокусника вытаскивает копии этих документов из папки и предоставляет их судье, прокурору и нерасторопному истцу, а дон Вонгола безмятежно улыбается, как будто самолично достал эти документы из воздуха всего десять минут назад.

— Готов? — спросил он у Хибари, его глаза горели чем-то безумным.

Хибари встал на парапет. Вид с крыши двадцатитрехэтажного небоскреба немного угнетал. Снизу сплошным потоком несся неразборчивый шум: ветер, зажатый боками высоток, бесконечные автомобильные гудки, шаги, шебаршение.

Хибари вздохнул и повернулся спиной к этой ревущей пропасти.

— Что ты задумал?

— Это за нас задумали, — весело ответил Мукуро и вдруг посерьезнел: — Держи крепче.

Он чуть подпрыгнул, обхватил Хибари руками за шею, ногами — за пояс. Хибари сжал руки у Мукуро за спиной, как только почувствовал вес.

— Ты свалишься к чертям в пропасть, Рокудо, — мрачно сказал Хибари ему прямо в ухо. Мукуро негромко хмыкнул. Его выдох как будто опалил кожу.

— Я уже там был, Кея, — беспечно пробормотал Мукуро, обнял сильнее. — Прыгай.

И Хибари прыгнул.


End file.
